Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic circuit for a large crane having a detachable counterweight carriage and, more particularly, to a hydraulic circuit for such large crane, capable of synchronously controlling both the swivel motion of the crane unit and the traveling motion of the counterweight carriage.